Portable coolers are seeing an increase in popularity, particularly as their portability has been enhanced. They are, of course, used in various outings, including picnics, as well as at parties and the like to maintain food and beverages at a desired temperature, usually, but not always, below the temperature of the ambient. To enhance the versatility of such coolers, many are made with wheels and a handle for pulling the cooler on the wheels.
Typical wheeled coolers perform their intended function of providing portability, but in many instances, are aggravating to use. Because, for example, compactness is a desirable feature in such a cooler, the handles may be relatively short with a consequence that the user, grasping the handle to pull the cooler, may feel the cooler literally nipping at the user's heels because the cooler must be towed directly behind the user.
Moreover, conventional handle designs do not take into account the stature of users of a wheeled cooler. A long handle suitable for a person of tall stature may make it impossible for a person of short stature, such as a child, to tow a cooler by the handle without the cooler dragging on the underlying terrain, when the cooler is provided with only two wheels.
Still another difficulty arises where the towing handle is freely pivoted to the cooler.
In such a case, if the person pulling the cooler stops relatively abruptly, the momentum of the cooler may cause it to continue to move forward. Because the handle is pivoted to the cooler and free to move, in a typical case, to or even past a purely vertical position, the cooler may coast into the legs of the user.
Many coolers have flat upper surfaces on their lids or covers which may be used as a table surface. However, when the lid or cover is being used as a table surface, it is impossible to achieve access to the interior of the cooler without first taking all objects off of the lid of the cooler. Furthermore, where coolers are taken on outings away from a residence, it is not uncommon that the user of the cooler will be bringing other objects as well. For example, if the user were going to the beach, lawn chairs and/or blankets and/or towels would typically be brought along. Handling these items in addition to the cooler makes transportation of the ingredients of the beach party a difficult chore.
A further problem with conventional coolers occurs when one is transporting items in the cooler that are intended to remain dry and/or are subject to crushing. As is well known, it is typical to fill the bottom of a cooler with beverage cans or bottles along with ice to maintain the items at a cold temperature. Eventually the ice melts and if other food items that are not intended to be wetted are in the cooler, the water from the ice may saturate the food items and make them unpalatable. Moreover, such food items as, for example, sandwiches, even if placed in sealed plastic bags or the like, are subject to crushing as heavy beverage cans or bottles shift within the cooler cavity.
The present invention is directed to providing a cooler that meets one or more of the above concerns.